Jogo
|Jōgo}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is a Cursed Spirit and an antagonist in the series. Appearance Personality Synopsis Disaster Curse Arc Jogo, along with Hanami and another Cursed Spirit, meet with Suguru Geto at a restaurant. During the meeting, Jogo reveals that they plan to destroy all the humans. Jogo also asks Suguru on how to defeat the shamans, which Suguru tells him that they first need to seal Gojo and then they need Sukuna on their side. As Jogo suggest that they just kill Gojo, Suguru tells him that they are not capable of doing that and that they will need a specific seal to trap Gojo. As Jogo gets excited and increases that temperature, Suguru tells him to calm down which Jogo responds by killing everyone in the restaurant. Jogo then asks Suguru how many of Sukuna's finger does his strength equal to, which Suguru tells him. Jogo get excited and says that he will just go and kill Gojo. Later Jogo goes to attack Gojo when he is alone. Jogo throws multiple attacks at Gojo, but is shocked when Gojo is revealed to he unharmed. Gojo explains how his ability works and stick out his arm to show Jogo how his ability works. Jogo is hesitate at first but decides to test it out, and finds out that he can't touch Gojo even through he is still reaching out to Gojo's hand. As Jogo refused to except this, Gojo takes this chance to land multiple blows on Jogo. Jogo is then sent flying when Gojo uses a technique on him. Jogo notices that Gojo is keeping up with him and decides to attack, which Gojo dodges and land a hit on Jogo. Jogo remembers how Suguru had told him that he would die, which Jogo decides to drag Gojo into his territory. Jogo wonders were Gojo is, when Gojo suddenly shows up with Yuji. Jogo thinks about how he can't kill Yuji and asks why Yuji is here. Gojo says that Yuji is here to observe, which Jogo says that that is foolish. Gojo responds that it will be okay since Jogo is weak, which makes Jogo angry. Jogo activate his territorial expansion and traps Gojo and Yuji within his territory. Jogo is then shocked when Gojo and Yuji are fine and that nothing is working against Gojo. Jogo get angry at Gojo, but he is suddenly traps by Gojo's territorial expansion. Jogo notices that he is now capable of see and feel everything, Gojo grabs him and explains how his technique works. Gojo says that he will spare Jogo since he has questions, and undoes his technique while also beheading him. Gojo then starts to asks questions, but Jogo is saved by Hanami. Later Jogo is brought to another location, were Suguru explains how they will have to deal with Gojo at another time and place. Goodwill Event Arc Sometime later, Jogo is relaxing at a hot spring when Mahito and Suguru show up. Jogo and Mahito decide to go with Suguru's plan of getting Sukuna on their side. They also talk about how they will go retrieve the fingers that are at the college. Later Jogo talks with Suguru, Mahito, and Hanami about the plan on how they will obtain Sukuna's fingers along with 3 other curses from the college. Shibuya Incident Arc Before October 31, Jogo meets with Geto and talks about how Gojo is strongest when he fights alone. They plan out how they will counter Gojo's techniques by surrounding him with innocent people. Jogo is then informed that the spirits with have to distract Gojo for 20 minutes before Geto can use the prison realm on Gojo. Later Jogo is playing mahjong with Hanami, Mahito, and Geto, as Geto explains how the Prison Gate's Boundary works. On October 31, Jogo is with Hanami and Choso in the certain at Shibuya. As Gojo arrives to their location, Jogo prepares to fight him along with the others. The spirits then block Gojo's exits and surround him with innocent people. As Choso attacks Gojo, Hanami and Jogo use this chance to attack Gojo with Domain Amplification but Gojo manages to escape. Jogo comments about how Gojo was not going to run away, which Gojo replies that he is surprised that the spirits thought that they could defeat him. As Gojo comes closer, Hanami and Jogo attack Gojo but Gojo easily dodge their attacks and even rip Jogo's arm off. Jogo decides to distance himself from Gojo while also regenerating his arm but Gojo follows him. As Hanami tries to attack with his Cursed Power, Jogo tells him to not deactivate his amplification. After Gojo manages to weaken Hanami by breaking the branches on Hanami's head, Jogo thinks about how strong Gojo is without using his Cursed Power. As Choso manages to distract Gojo, Jogo and Hanami go to attack Gojo. As the attack doesn't work, Gojo attacks Hanami by using his Cursed Power. Jogo tells Gojo that he will kill some humans if he does anything to Hanami, but Gojo still kills Hanami. After killing Hanami, Gojo tells Jogo that he is next. Jogo quickly hides behind the people and attack Gojo after he throws a person at Gojo. After Jogo retreats behind the people, he thinks about how he can't let Hanami's death be in vain and that he will continue with his current tactic. Jogo tells Choso to help out, which Choso does by attacking. Jogo then thinks about how the time is not right even through 20 minutes have already passed. When a train arrive, Jogo is glad that he has arrived. After the mutated humans pour out of the train, Jogo is greeted by Mahito. Jogo and Mahito start to talk, which Jogo tells Mahito that Hanami has been killed. As more humans are through to their location, Mahito and Choso distract Gojo which Jogo attacks Gojo. The attack doesn't work, which Jogo cuts off his arm when Gojo grabs a hold of him. As Jogo hides in the crowd of humans, Jogo thinks about how Gojo won't activate his domain expansion and how Gojo will agonize that he will have to kill some humans just to take them down. Jogo is then shocked when Gojo activates his Domain Expansion for less then a second. Jogo along with Choso and Mahito are stunned after experiencing Gojo's Domain Expansion. After Jogo gets over being stunned, Jogo heads over to where Mahito and Geto is at. Jogo notices that something is wrong and asks about it, but watches when the Prison Gate's Boundary forces its way to the ground. Jogo listens as Geto explains how the Prison Gate's Boundary can't be move while it is processing Gojo. When Yuji shouts about what had happened to Gojo, Geto informs the others that Shamans will be coming to their location and wants to know what they plan to do. When Choso says that he wants to kill Yuji, Jogo tells him that they need Yuji to become Sukuna but Choso doesn't care. As Jogo gets angry about this, but Mahito calms him down and explains how they don't need Sukuna anymore since they have sealed Gojo. As Jogo tries to persuade the others that they still need Sukuna, Mahito proposes a game were the one that finds Yuji can decide what to do with him. As the other agree to this, Jogo tells the others that they should stay at the station since more shamans are coming towards them. The others don't listen and head out of the station, which Jogo follows after them. Abilities Cursed Power and Forms According to Geto, Jogo possesses a great magical power being equated with 8 to 9 fingers of the Sukuna. He uses his magic in forms of fire attack and can even incinerate whole people. Using his magical power, he is able to create mini volcano's, who have very strong fire eruption that is capable of destroying everything on it's path.Chapter 13, Page 17 * |Karekichū}}Chapter 14, Page 12: A large bugs with a sting in front of their head. Upon stinging someone they create a noise and then explode. *'Territorial Expansion:' A technique were Cursed Power is used to construct an innate territory with technique that spans the surrounding area. ** |Gaikan tetchisen}}Chapter 15, Page 8-9: Jogo's Territorial Expansion, creates a inside a volcano area, that is under his complete control. Any average person or shaman, will be instantly burned. Jogo's volcano eruption attack.png|Volcanic attack Jogo's fire attack.png|Fire attack Jogo using Fire Stone Insects.png|Fire Stone Insects Jogo's Iron Coffin Mountain.png|Iron Coffin Mountain Trivia *Jogo ranked 20th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 1,437 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Curse